


Lydia’s Diary

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, Diary/Journal, Drama, Families of Choice, Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Shenanigans, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mentioned Characters, Multi, No Dialogue, POV First Person, Post-Canon, References to Canon, Short Chapters, Some of the other Chapters reference the events of my stories, The first chapter references the events of the Musical, long chapters, varied chapter length
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Lydia gets her own diary in which she writes down everything that happened to her from the whole incident with Betelgeuse to her life afterwards.
Relationships: Beetlejuice & Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Kudos: 14





	1. Entry One: The Betelgeuse Incident

Dear Diary, 

My name is Lydia Veronica Joyce Deetz and this is my first entry in you.

Where do I start?

Ah, I guess I’ll start with being moved into a new house unaware.

This past week has been nothing but hectic for me. Lots have happened. My dad moved himself, my Life Coach, and I to a new house and I thought we were only going to stay there temporarily.

Turns out I was wrong.

So anyway, not only was I unaware that we were actually moving, I was also unaware that my dad was having an affair with my Life Coach. More on that later.

Before now, my dad didn’t act as though I was visible, only concentrating on remodeling my apparently new house. I tried desperately to get him to notice me. He now does, by the way.

What I didn’t know, at the time, was that my dad, Life Coach, and I weren’t alone in the house. There were at least three others in the house at the time: two ghosts and a demon. More on them later. 

Or how about right now.

I guess I’ll start with the Maitlands - my surrogate ghost parents. When I met them, they were dressed in bedsheets. At the time, they were trying to scare my dad, Life Coach, and I out of the house because they didn’t like the fact that we moved in.

They eventually did warm up to us though.

At the time I met them, they were initially surprised that I could see them but nobody else could. It kind of made their attempts to scare us out of the house extremely difficult.

When I found out my dad was having an affair with my Life Coach, I slowly began to contemplate committing suicide, so I quickly wrote a note and headed up to the roof of the house to go through with it.

This is where I met Betelgeuse for the first time.

When I went up to the roof to take my life, I didn’t notice him at first. Didn’t notice him sulking about how he was invisible and couldn’t be seen. About how he desperately wanted someone to see him.

It wasn’t until he’d said “that makes two of us” that I took notice of him. And I’m glad he drove me away from actually going through with taking my life. If he wasn’t there, I don’t know what could have happened.

Then he tried to get me to say his name - something he apparently couldn’t say himself. I was messing with him, saying his name twice and then saying something other than his name. But this only served to make him all the more desperate that I say his name and make him visible to the living. 

Oh, Adam wants me to go downstairs and help him with something. I’ll be back in a little bit.

_________

I’m back. 

Apparently Adam wanted me to help him move some paintings into the living room. I told him that he was a ghost, that he could do it himself. But no, he insisted that I help him move the pictures. 

Anyway, back to me attempting to commit suicide and Betelgeuse interfering when he did. Oh, and the Maitlands finding me on the roof with Betelgeuse.

Adam and Barbara became super protective, almost like parental figures, of me when they caught sight of Betelgeuse. Then he controlled them and made them say things like “Betelgeuse is sexy” and “Betelgeuse is smart”. Then, when I asked him what that was, he told me that it was possession and that any ghost could do it.

That gave me a great idea. Instead of asking Betelgeuse to help me, I instead asked Adam and Barbara to help me, me pushing Betelgeuse off the roof in the process.

That same night, my family and I, as well as a few guests were to be having a dinner party. It was the perfect time for Adam and Barbara to possess everyone excluding me and scare them out of the house.

When that didn’t go to plan, I decided that I wanted to summon Betelgeuse instead. That worked.

Hang on, Barbara needs my help with something.

Be back soon

_________

I’m back. Again.

Barbara wanted my help sorting through a bunch of boxes containing old memories from her childhood. Who knew this was her childhood home.

I didn’t.

Anyway, back to the story...

With the Maitlands in the attic and my dad, Life Coach/future Stepmother, and their guests out of the house, Beej and I decided to spend the next three days scaring people out of the house, including a Girl Scout, a couple delivery people, a member of the U.S. Census Bureau, and a neighbor who was dropping off a pie she bought from the store.

We were having so much fun until Betelgeuse handed me a tote bag containing a Toblerone, a bath bomb, and a Handbook for the Recently Deceased (which I couldn’t open because I wasn’t dead.)

Instead of continuing to hang out and spend time with him, I decided instead to take my copy of the Handbook and take it upstairs to the attic so the Maitlands could open it, making Betelgeuse upset.

Well, they did until Barbara slammed it closed because it almost caused Adam to enter the Netherworld. They told me it was dangerous.

That made me disappointed and angry because I wanted to use it to bring my dead mom back.

That turned out to be a mistake. 

Instead of summoning my dead mom into the house, I ended up almost exorcising Barbara and the only way to stop that - according to Betelgeuse - was if I agreed to marry him.

Now my dad needs help sorting through boxes he left in his future office space. Be back soon.

_________

I’m back.

Now back to the story...

I did agree to marry him and that made him happy, resulting in him putting a stop to Barbara’s exorcism but, unbeknownst to him, I had other ideas: he opened a door to the Netherworld and was about to have Adam and Barbara go through it when I decided that I was going to go through it. My dad followed me into the Netherworld and the door closed behind the two of us.

When my dad and I both found ourselves in the Netherworld, we encountered a dead person wearing a sash that indicated that she was once a beauty pageant winner. You want to know what’s funny, this woman kinda sounded a little like my Life Coach/future Stepmother but my dad didn’t notice anything. I knew it wasn’t my Life Coach/future Stepmother in disguise though. That would’ve been crazy.

She started singing about how if she knew then what she knew now, she wouldn’t have had her little accident - which i could tell was her slit wrists. 

She was joined by a bunch of other dead people and the entire group began to sing about how they died and were dancing around. And at that point in time, my dad and I were starting to become uncomfortable around all of these dead people.

Then this woman called Juno (more on her later) appeared and when she caught my dad and I, we made a run for it, prompting her, the pageant winner, and the rest of the dead people to chase us. None of them caught us though, which was good.

After reconnecting with my dad and asking him why he never spoke of my mom following her death, I had him go find the chalk he’d hidden and head back home. It was time to put a plan I had in mind into action.

My dad and I returned to the house to find Betelgeuse in the middle of killing my Life Coach’s/future Stepmother’s guru, Otho, who, according to her, revealed himself to be a fraud - his name was actually Kevin and he was from New Jersey. 

Telling Adam, Barbara, and my Life Coach/future Stepmother (should I start calling her by her actual name?) of my plan to marry and then kill Betelgeuse when he came to life, they helped the two of us get ready and the wedding plan succeeded.

Wait...now Delia needs my help sorting through her crystals. I’ll be back in a bit.

_________

I’m back. Hopefully that was the final distraction.

Anyway, as I was saying...

I stabbed Betelgeuse in the back using some bad art that Delia/my Life Coach/future Stepmother brought with her for some reason and Betelgeuse acted like he wasn’t expecting it. But he knew that it was likely going to happen.

Then, when we prepared to send him to the Netherworld, Juno showed up and was later revealed to be Betelgeuse’s mother.

She’d come to get her revenge on me for escaping the Netherworld and if Betelgeuse hadn’t interfered when he did, I would be done for.

After all of that, Betelgeuse said his goodbyes and headed off to the Netherworld to search for his father. And the rest of us decided to share the house, cleaning it up following everything that happened.

Adam, Barbara, Charles, and Delia decided it would be best that they co-parent me, something I didn’t mind happening. 

I’m way happier now but I wish I got to spend some more time with Betelgeuse. I miss him so much.

See you tomorrow or whenever something interesting happens - Lydia Deetz.


	2. Entry Two: Betelgeuse is back

Dear Diary,

Guess what? Betelgeuse returned.

Two full days since he left to find his father in the Netherworld and now he’s finally back. Turns out he couldn’t find his father and he gave up an hour before he showed up to the house again. 

We had fun, him spinning me around. Together we pulled pranks on the Maitlands and set a couple fires. None of my parents were happy and I ended up getting into trouble... multiple times.

The next day I come home from school early after summoning Betelgeuse to help me scare off my bullies and I’m suddenly kidnapped by Juno and dragged back into the Netherworld by her. My family tried to stop her from going through with it.

Hey, diary, I’m glad I brought you with me otherwise I wouldn’t be able to write all of this down. 

So anyway, I get thrown into a room by Juno and then I’m told that I’m not going to be getting any food. I wish my family was here.

I miss them so much.

See you tomorrow or whenever something interesting happens- Lydia Deetz.


	3. Entry Three: Spending time with my Family

Dear Diary,

My family is here and the bad news is they’re locked in the same room as me. We tried to escape but Juno caught us and now we’re locked in another room that the beauty pageant winner my dad and I encountered last Friday is guarding it, making sure none of us escape.

See you tomorrow or whenever something interesting happens- Lydia Deetz.


	4. Entry Four: my Mom!

Dear Diary,

My dead mom is now in the room with the rest of us and she seems to be getting along nicely with Adam and Barbara. Diary, I should dedicate a few pages in you to talk about each of my family members.

Uh oh, Betelgeuse sees me writing in you, diary. I should put you away before he comes over and asks me what I'm writing about.

See you tomorrow or whenever something interesting happens- Lydia Deetz.


	5. Entry Five: Escaping

Dear Diary, 

My dad, my stepmom, my dead mom, Adam, Barbara, Betelgeuse, and I managed to escape the Netherworld only for Juno to show up once again and take my dead mom back with her into the Netherworld. 

The rest of us now have to go back into the Netherworld and get her back. 

See you tomorrow or whenever something interesting happens - Lydia Deetz.


	6. Entry Six: Sad News!

Dear Diary, 

So...sad news: my dad, stepmom, Adam, Barbara, Betelgeuse, and I entered the Netherworld in order to rescue my dead mom from Juno only to have my dead mom tell us that she chose to remain in the Netherworld.

But...there is also some good news: she says that she will come visit us if she wants to at any time.

I can’t believe the rest of us went home empty handed.

See you tomorrow or whenever something interesting happens - Lydia Deetz.


	7. Entry Seven: Adam and Barbara - Turned into Toddlers

Dear Diary,

My dad and Stepmom have decided to go out of town for a couple days. And they should be back sometime tonight. They left me home alone with Adam, Barbara, and Betelgeuse for the time being.

Uh oh...Betelgeuse is angry and Adam and Barbara are warning me not to calm him down. But...I did it anyway and he lashed out - turning Adam and Barbara into toddler versions of themselves.

Taking care of toddlers, especially toddler versions of your ghost parents, is hard. So far, Barbara has thrown and destroyed my stepmother’s precious crystal lamp and Adam is currently upstairs in my room throwing a pretty bad tantrum.

I better go calm him down.

See you tomorrow or whenever something interesting happens - Lydia Deetz.


End file.
